


To the Flowers that Bloomed

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, i love him but angst is lifer, vanderweek day 5, vandy is a poor bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: It was like spring changing into summer that changed into fall that ended up with winter. These feelings that slowly changed as the seasons did were like flowers blooming - only to meet their end when winter comes. To the flowers that bloomed, that were given away, and that were accepted or rejected. To the flowers that bloomed and slowly withered in his embrace as winter came… he wished it were his feelings.





	To the Flowers that Bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> Angst 2.0! Lolololol I should really stop but my fingers have a mind of their own and they wanted to write angst so... ☆=(ゝω･) this fic is inspired by saa-amnd's [Florist AU](http://saa-amnd.tumblr.com/post/162499540996/vanderweek-day-2-alternates-vanderwood-route) on tumblr!
> 
> Day 5: Conflict (Angst)

Vanderwood had always loved flowers. It was his mother’s favorite hobby and he loved watching her frolic around their little garden like a butterfly, going from one patch to the other. There would always be a gentle smile on her face, a little tune she’d hum, and it would always make the brunet’s day.

Now, with him escaping the Agency and all that jazz, he had a chance at a normal life – and he took it. The brunet looked for the nearest flower shop he could and applied as a florist, even without formal training in actually taking care of flowers and making bouquets. He could learn, he said to the manager.

It took more than a few tries for him to even perfect a simple bouquet, but the manager was supportive, pointing out the little details and praising him for improvement. It reminded him of the times he’d help his mother when he was little, and it would bring immense joy that would reflect unto the flowers he was tending.

Business has been good for the next few weeks after the brunet applied. The manager said it was because of his pretty face, but Vanderwood merely smiled and said it was because of the pretty flowers – unknowingly luring in more girls who wanted to know the man selling the flowers. It was also then that the idiot trio decided to show up to the flower shop, Saeyoung and MC with their dopey looks and Saeran who looked forced as usual.

Vanderwood couldn’t even utter a word out of shock, holding tight unto the bouquet he just finished making a while ago. The idiot couple proceeded to interrogate him – why a flower shop, how’d a brute like him even develop a liking for flowers, could he even handle such fragile things – while the younger twin silently looked around, eyes sparkling with the flowers in bloom.

_It was then that the brunet felt, rather than saw, the first blossom of spring._

A routine was then made. Whenever Saeran felt like it or was too irritated with the idiot couple in the bunker, he’d drop by and silently watch him work. He’d receive a cup of hot cocoa from the manager and continue his silent watching until one day; Vanderwood asked if the twin would like to learn more about flowers.

It was like watching Christmas lights light up and dance around. Saeran’s face wasn’t that expressive but his eyes told everything the brunet needed to know. Soon, hydrangeas, lilies, dahlias, daisies, roses, violets – flowers filled their everyday conversation and Vanderwood would watch the other man repeat it softly while touching the soft petals of said flower. Seeing his growing love for flowers, the manager offered Saeran to work for them, even part-time would do, and it had the red-head immediately nodding.

Their routine slightly changed after that. Vanderwood began teaching Saeran the ropes and whatnots in a flower shop. Seeing as many more women filed in the shop just to get a glimpse of the new face brought an unfamiliar feeling to the brunet. It was painful, his chest tightening and the urge to drag the red-head somewhere where no one could lay their eyes on him grew strong. It was then that he understood these dark, repulsive thoughts was him being jealous. He was in love with the red-head currently watering the flowers on display, humming a little tune to himself.

_Summer began and it was smoldering hot._

Even with these feelings growing stronger by the day, Vanderwood was well-trained in the ways of putting on a mask. He didn’t want to shatter this… relationship he had with the other, so he kept it all inside. The love, the adoration, the pain, the grief – he took it all in and still greeted Saeran every morning with a smile.

He thought their routine wouldn't change – until a certain brunette started showing up on a daily basis. She was petite, beautiful, her hair usually in a messy bun that framed her heart-shaped face. Vanderwood could see why Saeran adored her. Soon, their talks about flowers became talks about _her_. _Her, her, nothing but her_ and Vanderwood would endure with a smile on his face, his hand tight around the broom until it’d break. He’d replace the broom 5 times a week.

He didn’t want this. He wasn’t even sure which he hated more – the fact that the love of his life loved someone else or the fact that these dark, revolting, possessive thoughts began growing more and more and he didn’t know how to stop them.

_Fall was here and no one was going to catch him._

“I think I’ll ask her out.” Something inside Vanderwood slowly crumbled, breaking into a million pieces until it resembled refined salt. It was unusual for Saeran to arrive earlier than him. It was weird of him to try and make a bouquet on his own without any pointers from the brunet or the manager. It was most definitely surprising to see the red-head carefully pick out flowers according to their meanings and the message he wanted to give to the recipient.

“Good luck, runt.”

And luck was on the red-head’s side. He came back the next day with the brightest smile on his face, Vanderwood felt like crying. He did, after the day was done, after enduring the happy banter of Saeran talking about his new girlfriend and about their date, how she liked flowers and knew the meaning of the bouquet, how they both shared a short, chaste kiss under the night sky. The former agent wept until he felt like he couldn’t cry for the next few years.

It was like spring changing into summer that changed into fall that ended up with winter. These feelings that slowly changed as the seasons did were like flowers blooming - only to meet their end when winter comes. To the flowers that bloomed, that were given away, and that were accepted or rejected. To the flowers that bloomed and slowly withered in his embrace as winter came… he wished it were his feelings.


End file.
